The invention relates to a revolving cross cutter for material in web form, consisting of knife drums driven especially in synchronism, of a transfer table and of a transport means having especially upper and lower conveyor belts.
In such cross cutters in which revolving upper knife drums and revolving lower knife drums are used, the transfer of the leading edge of a cut sheet to the transport means is more difficult than it is in cross cutters in which stationary lower knives are used, because, especially when the sheet does not lie sufficiently flat, it tends to follow the lower knife drum. To prevent the sheets from doing this it is common to provide a transfer table between the knife drums and the transport means. The transfer table is installed fixedly in the cross cutter on cross members thereof. Nevertheless, disturbances in the flow of sheets occasionally occurs, and then the transfer table is often deformed by sheet material jamming up against it.